


Bruises

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, I need a season 3, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Physical Abuse, Song Inspired, Song: Cherry Wine (Hozier), Toxic love, broken Homin, inspired by HBO Big little lies, non-idols au, sorry for the potrayal of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: He raises a hand to caress Yunho's fading black eye on the left side, and he smiles with a sense of pride...
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WARNING SENSITIVE CONTENT AHEAD!!!! THIS COULD BE A TRIGGER FOR SOME SO READ WITH CAUTION!
> 
> I am sorry for the way I portray them in it. I do not believe in romanticizing these kinds of love as it is not loved to me and never will be. I got inspired by the song and I was watching the HBO show Big Little Lies and this is how it came about and I never intended to write this at all but it just happened.
> 
> I hope this one is better than my sad writer's block attempt at a comeback.

**__ **

**_ Song: Cherry Wine- Hozier  _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ No One's P.O.V: _ **

It was never like this. The older was never like this. This house no longer felt like home, and at some point, Yunho had to come to terms with the reality that this love has taken a wrong turn. 

The winter nights feel longer and bone-chilling, suffocating, and unforgiving as each day passes and blurs into the next. He is creating patterns and shapes of blue and purple hues and nasty faint yellow blotches across his flawless canvas. 

The way his breathe riddles with anxiety and his heartbeats in the same rhythm as the clock ticks, and he tries to hold on to the semblance of peace he has left in his wandering mind, the only time he could feel weightless and free.

The body can only take so much before giving way, and his spirit weighed down by the pain of yesterday. That tomorrow seems but that of works of fiction. The days drag out too much of his time until he comes home.

Yet he no longer found comfort in these four walls or the touch of his lover. He couldn't bring himself to accept the unfathomable truth. All of it came undone the glamour and lies. 

His heart couldn't take another hit to his aching soul, knowing that the person he once knew, that man is dead and gone! Replaced with a hungry beast and Yunho kept feeding the monster. 

He kept giving in! Taking the blame and suffering for his failures and mistakes, it was he who took the inevitable backlash, and Yunho forgave him after. 

How foolish could he be? Running into a burning building without a getaway or safety plan, and for some reason, Yunho knowingly kept running back in and for what? 

This silly illusion that he would change and look at him the way he uses too! The comedown and the reality are always the upsetting part for the older, and maybe it is the hope that brings him in. Yet, the expectation is just that, and when he is knocked back into the atmosphere, it is crash landing. 

"What the fuck!" He hits Yunho in the abdomen.

"I told you to be home at eight pm, and it's eight-thirteen goddammit!" He pulls him by his dark locks and into their shared bedroom.

"Changmin, please let go of me." He tries not to flinch as he feels the younger tightening his grip.

"Shut the fuck up and don't you dare scream or beg cuz I have had enough of this disrespect!" He holds his head up high, and without another moment, it is like thunder cracked through the sky.

The stunned male bites his tongue as he can feel his cheek swelling a bit from the assault; it is brief but unforgettable.

"I-I am so-orry Changmin." He tries not to stutter or fault.

The younger crouches down to be eye level with his frightened lover, and he sees nothing but red.

"You're sorry?" He scoffs and running his hand soothingly against his aching neck.

"You should be Yunho-ah," His voice held silent contempt for the other.

"It hurts me when you don't listen or follow a simple fucking rule!" He backhands his lover, but this time on the right side.

"Am I not good enough!" His voice triples in volume with each word.

"There was traffic, and I tried so hard to get back home quickly." His voice trembles fearing that he could have pissed off his lover.

"You should have tried harder." He gets back up and dusts off his work slacks and straightens his white button-up, and in slow motion, he pulls back and with full force. He doesn't hold back all at once, almost like being hit by an oncoming train at maximum speed. Knocking him down like dominos, Yunho clutches his stomach as he feels the air leave his lungs.

"Get up!" He is losing his patients.

Yunho felt his soul leave his body, and all at once, his hearing impaired, and white hues flashing his vision seeing double.

"I said, get up!" He kicks him again without mercy.

"Ple-ea-se St-o-oop!" He tries to fight back the tears that threaten to erupt.

"You want me to stop?" He mocks the older man's pleas.

"Pathetic!" He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows before clutching the man's hair again, causing him to scream in pain.

"Shut the fuck!" He throws him on the bed.

"Please don't!" He screams with the little energy he has left in him.

"Useless, I can't fucking look at you!" He laughs as he climbs onto the bed approaching the exhausted lover with a hunger in his eyes.

"You should be glad I am not going to kill you for this." He whispers in his lover's ear.

"Just remember that what I do is because I love you and be lucky that someone does... you would still be alone without me." His voice callous and undermining.

He rolls him onto his stomach and forcefully rips his clothing until he is raw and naked. He violently and without shame penetrate Yunho's walls until he felt satisfied enough with the actions and the man just silently cries but accepts it. Maybe if he tried, if he had been considerate, this wouldn't have happened, and Changmin wouldn't be so upset.

He would take it all without complaint, the only way of forgiveness for being disobedient. It is the only way his lover would be satisfied after all he put him through. He should be thankful it isn't as bad as a few weeks ago. This incident is less severe and more forgiving punishments. He should know better next time.

He lays pliant and lifeless as Changmin is coming down from his temper. It is always the hardest pill to swallow, so Yunho does what he always does best, and that is nothing.

"I am so sorry... I didn't mean it." Changmin cries at the foot of their queen-size bed. 

Yunho tried to swallow the tears that won't stop pouring down his tender and stinging skin. He tries to cover himself with the velvet champagne sheets as best, but he still feels vulnerable.

"Please don't shut me out!" Changmin voice cracked as he falls apart at the seams.

The older male couldn't stand the sight before him, of what he had caused the other to do, was all too much for his numb state.

"I am so fucking sorry, Yunho, I swear I didn't mean it, you know I am not this person, please you have to believe me!" His voice filled with remorse it makes Yunho feel at fault. 

He wanted to believe his lover so badly, with every fiber of his being, he clung onto that deadly wish and begged whatever god/dess existed in the heavens to be forgiving.

"I love you so much it was an accident." He kept trying to absolve himself of his cruel doings. 

The older's resolve slowly chipped and crumbled with every plea the younger lover made to him, only made Yunho weak and too forgiving. He loved so hard and trusted too easy, and Changmin would always win. 

"Please," The younger male broke down as the silence kept getting louder, drove him insane! He couldn't lose Yunho, it made him upset, and the green-ugly monster turned its head. 

"It wasn't a good day, and all I asked was for you to be home before I did, but you weren't, I needed you, and you weren't here!" his tune changing wavelengths. 

"I am always here for you, Yunho and I never turn away, but you don't seem to care or give that same respect!" His cries turn into nasty warning shots.

Yunho trembled in fear and self-loathing, and maybe he did deserve it? He is distracted by wanting to help his friend that he forgot that his boyfriend needed him. How could he be so insensitive? 

He promised the younger man to be back, and he didn't keep it, and that guilt ate away at his conscience.

"I am sorry, Changmin, time got the best of me, and I forgot about it... I swear that this won't happen again." his voice hoarse and dry from the screaming and uncontrollable sobs. 

Changmin moves up onto the bed and closer to the shaking male.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Changmin is staring into his lover's terrified eyes, and a feeling stirs into his chest.

Yunho slowly nods his head as the shock made him mute.

He raises a hand to caress Yunho's fading black eye on the left side, and he smiles with a sense of pride, and it throws off the lover, causing him to be worried about the position they are in at this moment. He wants to run, but he can't because he knows that it won't end well.

"My love, it is okay... I promise I am not going to hurt you." each word fades into a whisper.

"Please relax, Yunho, baby it is okay, just please don't be scared." Changmin tried to seem less threatening.

"I swear it won't ever happen again. Just please let me in. I forgive you, all in the past, please don't look at me like a stranger because I love you so much it hurts me when you act this way." Changmin eyes' glistening and his voice trembling.

Yunho lets down his guard, allows the younger to embrace him feeling just a bit safe but not enough to accept the heartfelt and emotional apology entirely. He didn't deserve his boyfriend's forgiveness, as this is his fault Changmin lashed out and caused him to worry about Yunho's whereabouts.

"I just don't like it when you are with your friends... they give you ideas and fill your head with delusions, makes me upset that they try to turn you against me!" His voice, growing louder with each sentence, and his hand grips the older's shoulder.

"Changmin, please let go of me... you are hurting me, it is fine, I don't believe them cuz they don't understand you are a good man." Yunho didn't know if he was lying to himself or Changmin.

"I am sorry, my love, please don't be afraid... it's just I don't want you to leave me, I would die without you, and nobody could ever love you the way I do, and they wouldn't." Changmin kisses the crown of Yunho's sensitive head.

Yunho knew that it could be worse, and in some form of Changmin's words held validity, and it scared him so much. He didn't want to be alone again. The thought frightened him so much, his father was never around, and his past lover's never stayed long enough and lost some good people along the way.

He suffered a lot through this life, but when he met his boyfriend seven years ago, it was a god sent, and he has always been thankful for Changmin loving him. He didn't deserve the younger man, but he stays nonetheless, and Yunho thanks the heavens every time.

"I promise things will be different." Changmin wraps his arms wound Yunho's still form.

Yunho likes the sound of that, and apart of him gave in without hesitation and no questions because it is Changmin's words, and he knows what he does is not for nothing. Yunho trusts him each time until he hits him repeatedly, and like a fool, Yunho keeps forgiving him for it because it is his fault for trying the younger man's patience and temper.

"I am sorry, Changmin I promise this won't happen again." He should be apologizing for his actions that lead to now, wouldn't have happened if he listened.

"I forgive you, sleep love, and don't do it again." He kisses his head again before silence takes hold over them, and with a shaky breath, Yunho welcomes the darkness once more.

**_ -The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again I am sorry and in no way believe in romanticizing this type of relationship. Please, I am begging, if you know anyone or you yourself are in this situation. This isn't loving and whoever the abuser does not intend to stop or change and the person you know or you need to leave as this could mean death and it is heartbreaking.
> 
> Don't let the person manipulating the victim into thinking this is okay, love, fair, or any means to get the victim to stay, it isn't right and I hope with all my heart that this isn't true for people but it is the reality for a lot. This isn't okay and you should never accept the love you think you deserve, don't allow them to dilute your mind with cruel words that are means to make you feel like you can't survive without them or find someone to love you cuz you have people that do and you have yourself... self-love is so important!
> 
> I urge you or the person you know to leave and I know it isn't easy at all but don't let it slide or allow the person to demean you cuz you or the person you know are in danger if it progresses. THIS ISN'T LOVE and I know it is to the victim cuz they know nothing else but believe me, this isn't how someone treats the person they love, don't settle for anything less! You are loved and your life is important! Please don't ignore it or turn a blind eye.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone and never forget you matter.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
